Como Duele
by DaaniEdelstein
Summary: Austria debe separarse de Prusia, aunque lo sigue amando. Angst.


_Como Duele_

Noche fría para el albino. ¿Nevaba? Sí… ¿Llovía? También… ¿Viento? Sí…todo lo anterior pasaba dentro del corazón de él, era una verdadera tormenta. Se encontraba en su solitaria casa, extrañamente no se encontraba en la del austriaco, no, no después de lo que había sucedido. Intentaba ahogar las penas en cerveza, sabía perfectamente que no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero, ¿qué más daba? El señorito, SU señorito no estaba más con él. Comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos de la casa, sin rumbo, buscando vanamente huir de esa tristeza que tan bien se había apoderado de él. Si bien Gilbert muchas veces no demostrase su tristeza esta vez ese odiado sentimiento le ganó a su voluntad. Había renunciado prácticamente a todo lo que tenía el prusiano para estar con el castaño, pero finalmente todo fue en vano.

_Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche_

_Y el número después del infinito,_

Paso tras paso, recuerdo tras recuerdo y sorbo tras sorbo, misma rutina durante unos diez minutos. En uno de los tantos pasillos de su casa cayó rendido, se sentó apoyando en la pared y mirando perdidamente un punto nulo en la ventana. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

-O-Oye ¿podemos hablar?- De nuevo, las imágenes de Roderich hablándole hacía unas horas, ya no quería que se aparecieran más esos recuerdos, pero parecía que con el paso de las horas se iba haciendo más constante y doloroso.

-Dime… - le dijo Gilbert mientras abrazaba por detrás a Roderich, pero este se zafó del protector abrazo que el castaño amaba tanto y que le brindaba el albino. Éste se limitó a mirarle con confusión.

-Ya…-Roderich se tuvo que detener un momento, tenía un nudo en la garganta, se mordió el labio inferior, mordiéndose a su vez las palabras. No podía, no quería, pero debía. Dio un leve suspiro y miró con los ojos cristalinos a Gilbert- yo ya no puedo estar más contigo – La voz parecía quebrársele, no dijo nada más por miedo de herir al otro, pero no sabía que al no decir nada más fue peor. Gilbert sintió como si le arrancasen el corazón de una vez y lo hayan hecho miles de pedacitos que ahora intentaba unir. Demoró en comprender del todo lo que le había todo, era como si lo hubiesen puesto en pausa, cuando tragó toda la información se limitó a decir

- Está bien Rode, pero que te quede claro que no me rendiré, haré que estés de nuevo conmigo – Terminado de decir esto, el albino cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa del austriaco, quién lo miraba desde la ventana y una pequeña y cristalina lágrima que trató de contener, resbaló lentamente por su suave mejilla.

_E instalé la Osa Mayor en tu diadema_

_Y tú seguías ahí como si nada;_

Se preguntaba por qué, por qué había dejado a su awesome persona de nuevo solo. Cuando estaba con él su alma estaba en total paz, pero cuando lo dejó se sintió como en una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Iba ya en la tercera lata de cerveza cuando de nuevo se hizo esa pregunta, seguía mirando hacia afuera, no había un alma allí, nubes grises llamaban la tormenta. Dio el último sorbo a la cerveza y la aplastó con las manos. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo amaba. Nunca creyó amar tanto a alguien, ni siquiera pensó en la palabra amor alguna vez. Quería tener entre sus brazos al castaño, era lo único que necesitaba para volver a sonreír desde el corazón.

_Endulcé el agua del mar para tu sed,_

_Te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna,_

Un susurro de una lejana melodía de piano le pareció escuchar, pero solo eran sus memorias con el castaño que volvían a su mente. Lo veía tocando el piano, tan impecable como siempre y él, sentado en un sillón oyéndole con pasión. Deseaba que ya no aparecieran más esas imágenes, lo hundían cada vez más en su tristeza. Unos cuantos truenos se escuchaban a la lejanía, la tormenta era inminente. Sentía el tic toc del reloj de pared, le desesperaba, el eco que producía éste hacía más largos los segundos y por ende los minutos y las horas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, nunca supo el por qué, más y más recuerdos. Pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta, realmente estaba mal. Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero entre más lo intentaba, menos lo conseguía.

_Y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama_

_Las cosas que el amor no resolvía._

Cansado de todo, se levantó con pesar y se dirigió a tientas hasta su habitación. No se molestó en ponerse pijama, solo se dejó caer sobre la cama, pensó que quizás le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en eso. Gran error por parte del albino. Ahora los recuerdos de cuando por primera vez se habían entregado el uno al otro, se apoderaban de su mente. El olor a Roderich, las veces que pronunció su nombre aquella noche llegaron a su mente. Ya no podía más… Se giró y puso la otra almohada sobre su cabeza, intentando bloquear los recuerdos que llegaban a él, todo era en vano, no importaba cuanto intentase olvidarle, todo era inútil.

_Y cómo duele que estés tan lejos_

_Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;_

Los ojos cerrados fuertemente, de nuevo. Intentaba dormir, otro intento en vano para Gilbert. Abrió los ojos de rubí de golpe, lo próximo que vio fue a Roderich durmiendo serenamente a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Gilbert levantó suavemente la mano para acercarla a la de Roderich, pero en cuanto quiso acariciar su mejilla esa imagen desapareció, solo había sido un espejismo creado por su cansada mente, dejó caer pesadamente su mano sobre el colchón y un dolido suspiro salió de entre sus labios. Su corazón cada vez se rompía más y más en pequeños pedacitos. Volvió a escuchar el ruido de los truenos, y a los pocos minutos más las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre la casa de Gilbert. En un principio solo fueron unas cuantas gotas, pero a los pocos minutos se desató la lluvia con toda su fuerza.

_Cómo duele tanta distancia,_

_Aunque te escucho respirar_

_Y estás a cientos de kilómetros_

Extrañaba tener al castaño entre sus brazos, brindándole calor a él y a su corazón, le gustaba sentir la respiración del otro sobre su piel, ahora hasta le parecía escucharla, pero solo eran espejismos de su mente. Con el paso de las horas la necesidad de estar con él era más inminente. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el austriaco, estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar gran parte o todo el día con él, molestándole o escuchándole tocar el piano, daba igual, le gustaba estar en compañía de él, y aunque Roderich no lo demostrase, también le gustaba, aunque siempre el albino le hacía enojar siempre supo que no lo hacía con mala intención.

El austriaco se encontraba tirado sobre el sillón contiguo al piano, no tenía ganas de tocar. En sus ojos se notaba que había llorado, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer? Dejó al ser que más amaba, nunca quiso que se acabara el tiempo de ellos juntos, pero su jefe lo había obligado. Sí, la vida era cruel, pero al castaño no le quedaba otra que hacer lo mismo que había hecho siempre, mantener el corazón frío y la mente caliente, mas, ahora le era imposible hacer eso. Miraba de tanto en tanto la puerta, esperando que ésta se abriese de golpe, para luego ver entrar al albino gritando y él luego regañarle… [i]"Como siempre"[/i] pensó el austriaco al darse cuenta de que no sucedería eso. La lluvia también había llegado hasta su casa, quizás con más intensidad que en casa de Gilbert.

_Y duele quererte tanto,_

_Fingir que todo está perfecto_

Gilbert aburrido de ese sentimiento que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Estaba helada, como toda su casa. Abrió la nevera y solo se encontró con otro pack de cervezas, tomó una y se dispuso a beberla ahí en la cocina, mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventana. Dio una pequeña sonrisa, para auto convencerse de que estaba bien, todo, todo era una careta, una careta ya gastada por los años y que ya no servía. La sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro para dar paso a una mueca de melancolía.

_Mientras duele gastar la vida_

_Tratando de localizar_

_Lo que hace tiempo se perdió..._

Pasó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordó los labios del castaño, lo bien que se sentía besarlos y más aún morderlos suavemente. Pensó que se le estaba yendo la vida en eso, si bien le traía sentimientos de cólera y tristeza, le traía una cierta felicidad. La felicidad de saber que pudo estar un tiempo con él, aunque fue abruptamente cortado y son cosas que él no puede evitar – [i]Todo tiene un fin [/i] – Pensó mientras seguía recordando los labios del austriaco. Sí, él tenía razón, pero ese fin fue algo prematuro, eso ambos los sabían perfectamente.

_Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,_

_Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía,_

En un extraño acto, Gilbert tomó su chaqueta y salió al patio de su casa aun con la lluvia cayendo incesantemente. Le daba igual mojarse. Se dirigió hasta una pequeña planta que estaba cubierta por unos plásticos para protegerla de las frías heladas que a veces caían, cuidadosamente, quitó la protección que tenía y admiró por unos segundos una pequeña flor color violeta claro que estaba entre las hojas, se estaba marchitando. Recordaba el significado de ésta, la tenía desde cuando comenzó a estar con Roderich, la cuidó mucho para que no se marchitara, pero, cuando ambos se separaron, la pequeña flor poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerza y ahora se estaba marchitando.

_Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura_

_La lástima con que a veces me miras;_

El color de la flor le recordaba a los ojos de Roderich, que aunque muchas veces inexpresivos para muchos, él los sabía descifrar. Le había costado hacerlo, como si se tratase de un antiguo escrito en una lengua muerta y nunca estudiada, pero, ya lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinar lo que pensaba el castaño con tan solo mirarle a los ojos. Ahora le parecía que se había equivocado, no sabía que pensar, tenía una maraña de pensamientos enredados en su mente que intentaba ordenar, pero parecía que éstos se enredaban aún más.

_Qué triste es asumir el sufrimiento,_

_Patético es creer que una mentira_

Decidió volver a entrar a la casa, el frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Apenas entró una gran charca de agua se hizo a sus pies, se sacudió el cabello y nuevamente se dejó caer sentado al piso, tenía frío, pero no le veía el caso a abrigarse o prender fuego. Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a pensar que Roderich le había mentido…

-¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! – Dijo casi de la nada, convenciéndose de que era imposible de que su señorito le hubiese mentido de esa forma, no, él no era así.

_Convoqué a los duendes del milagro,_

_Que te hagan despertar enamorado._

-Soy un idiota… nada más que eso… - Se repetía Roderich, paseándose de un lado al otro en la gran sala de su casa. Se sentía culpable, se sentía idiota. Quería encontrar la forma de devolverse en el tiempo y evitar que esas dolorosas palabras salieran de sus labios. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Gilbert. Trató de calmarse tocando un rato el piano, pero erraba en cada nota y acorde que trataba de tocar, era como si él no estuviese ahí, estaba totalmente ausente. Volvió a levantarse del piano para dirigirse hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y vio una lata de cerveza de esas que adoraba Gilbert, la sacó de ahí con mano temblorosa y la abrió para comenzar a beber lentamente ese líquido, recordando las veces cuando Gilbert lo besaba y se encontraba un tenue olor a esa cerveza, y nuevamente cristalinas lágrimas surcaban las mejillas del castaño.

_Cómo duele que estés tan lejos_

_Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;_

Sus ojos ya cansados de llorar, se fueron cerrando lentamente… Estaba en la cocina sentado, o más bien dicho, echado sobre una mesa, un halo de cansancio y sueño lo fue rodeando lentamente. Muy pronto se encontró dentro de sus sueños, tenía en frente de él al albino, tenía la mirada ida, ausente, aunque se podía ver un dejo de tristeza en éstos. Roderich, caminó hacia él de una manera dudosa, una vez que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él, alzó su mano que temblaba, intentando alcanzarlo, queriendo volver a sentir su suave piel rozar sus finos dedos, pero, a penas le llegó a tocar todo se redujo a polvo, polvo que se lo llevó el viento. El castaño cayó sobre sus rodillas al piso sollozando y mirando hacia el piso como sus lágrimas dejaban las húmedas marcas sobre el suelo.

Roderich abrió de golpe sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño. Aún estaba en la cocina, y la lata de cerveza estaba casi llena. Miró ésta por unos segundos y luego se levantó para depositarla en el bote de la basura. Ese sueño había sido tan real para él.

_Cómo duele tanta distancia,_

_Aunque te escucho respirar_

_Y estás a cientos de kilómetros._

Se devolvió a la sala de estar, sintió como el ambiente cálido envolvía suavemente su cuerpo, sin embargo, se sentía frío comparado con el calor y la seguridad que le daba Gilbert con cada abrazo y caricia que le daba. Se sentó en un sillón que estaba enfrente del fuego que brindaba calor a esa habitación y se dedicó a observar la danza que hacían las llamas sobre la leña. Dirigió una corta mirada hacia el reloj de pared, marcaban las 7 y algo de la tarde. Luego dio otra mirada hacia una pequeña mesa que había a su lado, sobre ésta habían un libro, un pequeño jarrón con flores frescas y … un cuadro de Gilbert y él. Como era de suponer en la imagen se apreciaba al albino sonriendo y picándole las mejillas al castaño quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero en un instante ésta se borró, para dar paso a facciones de melancolía y dolor total.

_Y duele quererte tanto,_

_Fingir que todo está perfecto_

Roderich, cansado de estar lejos del albino, cogió la primera chaqueta que encontró y se dispuso a salir a buscar a Gilbert, con lluvia y viento, salió de todas formas, poco le importaba ahora si su ropa se mojaba, o peor, si él se resfriaba. El viento le golpeaba de lleno contra su rostro, e iba enrojeciendo de a poco su nariz. Su marcha era lenta debido a que cada tanto tenía que detener a limpiarse los lentes que hacían casi nula su visión estando mojados. El frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Pero por su mente solo surcaba el pensamiento de estar abrazado a Gilbert.

_Mientras duele gastar la vida_

_Tratando de localizar_

_Lo que hace tiempo se perdió..._

Apenas llegó hasta la puerta principal de la casa del albino, notó la rareza de que las luces estaban apagadas. Tocó ésta con los nudillos, le dolían del frío que hacía, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Gilbert no abría nunca la puerta, pensó en que quizás el no estaba, pero seguía llamando a ésta por unos cuantos minutos más. El albino se encontraba tirado en un sofá mirando el techo, quería ignorar los golpes que provenían de la puerta, no estaba de ánimos para recibir a alguien, al momento que se le hizo insoportable los constantes llamados fue a abrir la puerta, la siguiente escena que pudo ver fue al castaño totalmente mojado y abrazándole con fuerzas. Roderich hacía un intento por echarse a llorar en brazos de Gilbert, hubieron unos cuantos minutos de total silencio de ambos, hasta que el austriaco alzara la vista y le mirara directo a los ojos, Gilbert pudo adivinar en éstos que él había estado llorando. – Perdóname, por favor perdóname. Nunca quise de…- las palabras de Roderich fueron abruptamente cortadas por los labios de Gilbert que estaban sobre los suyos, besándole con desesperación, como la primera vez en que juntaros sus labios hacía un tiempo atrás.

_Por qué nos duele tanta distancia,_

_Fingir que todo está perfecto_

A Gilbert le sobraban las palabras que le estaba diciendo Roderich, solo le bastó con verle entre sus brazos una vez más, no le hacía falta nada más para saber que el austriaco no lo había dejado por decisión propia. – Ich Liebe Dich… - Susurró Gilbert contra los labios del castaño que aún buscaba con ansiedad seguir besando al peliblanco. Pronto ambos debieron separse debido a que les comenzó a faltar el aire. Gilbert sujetaba entre sus manos el rostro de Roderich, y éste tenía sus manos suavemente sujetándose de las muñecas del ojirojo.

– Nunca te dejé de amar por un segundo, y nunca lo voy a hacer – decía Roderich en un susurro, buscando la forma de disculparse de Gilbert.

- Yo tampoco… pero estás completamente mojado – Le respondió Gibert mirando los cabellos caoba que estilaban en agua de Roderich.

- Eso no me importa – Le dijo para volver a buscar sus labios tal como lo había echo antes Gilbert con él. Poco a poco fueron adentrándose en la casa de Gilbert, no querían separar sus labios otra vez, la angustia y el dolor habían sido demasiados. Gilbert fue deshaciéndose de las empapadas ropas del castaño, éste al sentir el frío que había en la casa se apegó más a él.

El albino y él ya habían subido apenas por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de Gilbert, quién no paraba de besar los labios y cuanto centímetro de piel de Roderich. El castaño tenía un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y cada tanto de entre sus labios se escapaba un pequeño suspiro como respuesta a los labios de Gilbert. Cuando se dio cuenta Roderich ya estaba sobre la cama del albino y éste le seguía besando, trazando un pequeño camino de besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas, comenzando por su boca, luego por su cuello en dónde dejó unas pequeñas marcas en el níveo cuello del castaño, dejando en claro que era de él y nadie más, luego siguió bajando por su pecho hasta sus pezones, les daba pequeñas mordidas, los suspiros del otro se hacían cada vez más profundos y seguidos, convirtiéndose poco a poco en pequeños gemidos. En ese momento Roderich se encontraba solamente en ropa interior, y Gilbert poco a poco iba quedando en las mismas condiciones que él.

_Mientras sientes que te duele_

_Gastar la vida durmiendo aquí en la misma cama…_

Roderich tomó suavemente la cara de Gilbert para acercarla a la de él – Obaka-san, Ich Liebe Dich… - Susurró contra los labios Gilbert, quien rápidamente volvió a besarle, proclamando su boca. Esa distancia que había dolido tanto en ambos corazones ya no dolía más, es increíble pensar en que un simple abrazo sanó la gran herida presente en sus corazones, la persona que te llegó a romper el corazón pudo sanarlo y darle fuerzas a éste mismo. Nunca más se separarían, no importe cuanto se lo prohíban, es inútil separar dos corazones que se unieron tan estrechamente como lo hicieron los suyos.

_Cómo duele...._

_{…El que estés lejos de mí, sin embargo un beso tuyo hará sanar ese dolor}_


End file.
